All That: Nicktoons Style
by Pyrze4132
Summary: My favorite things on T.V. are All That and Nicktoons, so why not put them together! Oh, and All That is a comedy sketch that used to be on nick if you didn't know. Please be nice! This is my first story! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Cast

**Cast**

Cosmo Casma

Sandy Cheeks

Lil DeVille

Phil Deville

Sheen Estevez

Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma

Danny Fenton

Chuckie Finster

Kimi Finster

A.J.

Chester McBadbat

Mindy Neptune (from The SpongeBob Movie if you didn't know her)

Jimmy Neutron

Angelica Pickles

Tommy Pickles

SpongeBob Squarepants

Patrick Star

Trixie Tang

Timmy Turner

Cindy Vortex

Carl Wheezer

Aang

Katara

Sokka

Toph

* * *

_Lets see, we have the cast, the fanfic, now what else do I need? Ideas! Give me ideas in the comments of All That sketches and who you want to be in them. You can tell me to add more characters if you wanna. If you don't know All That that good, go to youtube._


	2. Intro

**Intro**

(Sokka walks in the greenrom to see Sandy and Kimi writing on paper)

Sokka: Hey, guys! Whacha doin?

Kimi: Writing the comedy skits.

Sokka: But, you're the actors, not the writers.

Sandy: We know!

Kimi: We wanna mix it up a bit. Hey look at this bit for your Good Burger character! (gives Sokka paper)

Sokka: "Sokka gets punched in the face" Hey!

Sandy: (points finger on the paper) No. "Sokka the _idiot _gets punched in the face"!

Sokka: Hey!

Kimi: Don't worry, we bagged on everyone else.

Sandy: Yeah! Take a look at my character from the Blockblister skit! (gives Sokka paper)

Sokka: "Sandy gets a mansion". (shoots a glare at Sandy)

Sandy:. . . we said everyone else!

Sokka: Oh yeah? (grabs a pencil and changes the words) Here. (gives Sandy paper)

Sandy: "Sandy gets a bag of money"?

Kimi: (chuckles) And you spelled it wrong!

Sokka: What! (snatches back paper) Aw! I thought it said, "Sandy gets a bag of dummy"!

Kimi: Let me guess. You're the bag of dummy. (Sandy and Kimi laugh)

Sokka: Yeah. Ha ha. Let me see these others. (grabs a piece of paper) "SpongeBob gets rocket rollerskates"?

SpongeBob: WAHOO! (Spongebob flies through the door in rocket rollerskates and crashes into a bunch of boxes) I'm OK.

Sokka: O...kay then. "Timmy becomes a rapper".

Timmy: (walks into greenroom wearing rapper clothes) (rapping) I'm Tim BuckTooth! I'm lookin for the slueth! Ima parta All that! It is rockin off the bat! Whenever you see me I am funny. I will wait for you, honey! WORD!

Sokka: THAT'S creepy! "Jimmy and Danny become opera singers"? Okay I just don't get this one! (Jimmy and Danny walk in)

Jimmy: (opera singing) Ooooohhh. A Aaaaah. this is AAAAAll That.

Both: This is AAAll Thaaat.

Danny: (opera singing) Oooooohhh. a Aaaah. This is Aaaall That.

Both: This is AAAAAAAaaaaaall THAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Sokka:. . . AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH! (runs out the door)

Kimi: Good job, guys!

Timmy: Thanks I actually liked being a rapper. WORD!

SpongeBob: ROCKET ROLLERSKATES ROCK! (faints)

Danny: No person should ever have to opera sing like that again.

Jimmy: i'm with ya.

Sandy: Hey guys, how about we start the show?

Everyone: (Randomly while walking out the door) Yeah! Woo! Let's start the show! yeah! Come on!

Spongebob: (comes to his senses) Rocket. Roller. . . (faints again)


	3. Know Your Stars: Mindy

**Know Your Stars (Mindy Neptune)**

Announcer: Know Your Stars (echoed 7 times). Mindy Neptune…

She likes to scratch her back with ham.

Mindy: Huh? No. That's wrong. Who said I scratch my back with ham?

Announcer: Mindy Neptune… she likes to tease pickles.

Mindy: Wait that is just upside-down inside-out and backwards. How can you tease a pickle? It can't even hear you!

Announcer: Which is exactly why you would tease it.

Mindy: That's not why I tease pi- wait! I don't tease pickles!

Announcer: Ha! You admitted it! Pickle Teaser!

Mindy: _(sighs while putting her hands over her eyes)_ For-forget it. Just say what you gotta say.

Announcer: Alright. Cool! Mindy Neptune… Likes to dress up as a hippie and smell her feet.

Mindy: _(opens her eye but then immediately shuts it) _Whatever. I don't care. Even though that's completely jank considering I don't **have** any feet, but forget it.

Announcer: Ah, well this with make you jump from your mood. Mindy Neptune… likes it when people beat her up.

Mindy: _(opens her eyes) _What? _(many random kids ages 3-5 start going towards Mindy and try to beat her up)_ Ow! Ow! Hey! Ididn't say I liked it when people beat me up! Get off! GET OFF ya nasties. _(pushes kids off)_

Random Kid: Hey! She called us nasties! _(all kids go back to try to beat her up again)_

Mindy: Hey! Ow! Listen you stupid announcer! Take back every thing you said-ow-Tell these kids to get off me! Some body? Please? ! Ow!


	4. Stuart the Substitute Teacher

**Stuart the Substitute Teacher**

_(A guy named, "Stuart" (Sokka) stupidly walks in the classroom carrying a briefcase)_

Stuart: Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Stuart and I will be your substitute teacher for the day. And congratulations! _(throws briefcase at Afro Boy (Tommy Pickles)) _Because I am the greatest substitute teacher… _(gets down on one knee) _EVER!

Afro Boy: _(sitting at desk) _'Ey man! Why you hit a brother in 'is face?

Stuart: _(walks towards Afro boy)_ Oh I'm sorry. _(takes an egg out of his pocket)_ This'll help the agony. _(cracks egg in Afro boy's afro)_

Afro Boy: 'Ey man! You egged my 'fro!

Stuart: Same's to you. Now lets take attendance. _(points to Pecus Malori (Carl Wheezer)) _You, are you here?

Pecus Malori: Umm… yes?

Stuart: LIAR!

Pecus Malori: Wait, no! I am here! I'm sitting at my de-

Stuart: Yeah yeah yeah. Now, a your punishment for **NOT** being here, (looks out the window) there's a nice little spot next to a hobo yelling, "I WANT MONEY!" (grabs Pecus)

Pecus Malori: Hey, wait! I don't wanna be next to some creepy hobo! No! No! (Stuart throws Pecus out the window)

Stuart: Now, where was I?

Billy Fuco(A.J.): (annoingly) I'm Billy Fuco! And you weren't any where!

Stuart: Oh, wasn't I?

Billy Fuco: No! All you did was throw Pecus Malori out the window!

\Afro boy: And he egged my 'fro!

Stuart: So I **was** somewhere. (walks to desk) And to reward myself for being "somewhere" I shall eat an apple. (picks up an eraser)

Afro Boy: Uh… that's an eraser, brother.

Stuart: Hey, What a coincidence. I'm also crow. (does an imitation of a crow while flapping his arms. Grabs Afro Boy)

Afro Boy: 'Ey man! Why you bring me in front uh that window, man what you do-(Stuart throws Afro Boy out the window) AAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHH!

Stuart: Fly! FLY my pretty! (walks to desk. Picks up eraser and puts it towards his ear) What's that, Mr. Apple? You say you wanna see me… shake what my mommy gave me? Well alright! (Stuart starts dancing stupidly. Suddenly, Pecus and Afro Boy walk in with a police officer (Patrick))

Pecus Malori: That's him! That's the guy who threw me out that window!

Afro Boy: Yeah, yeah. And he threw me too! And less we not forget… he egged my 'fro.

Police Officer: Mr. Stuart, is this true?

Stuart: No! It's not like I tied up the **real** substitute teacher, took his clothes and put him in that clear box over there. (points to clear box where a tied up man (Phil DeVille) is)

Police Officer: Oh my gosh! (runs to clear box and grabs substitute teacher)

Substitute Teacher: That's him! He tied me up, stole my clothes and put me in that clear box!

Stuart: Same's to you.

Police Officer: Is this true?

Stuart: NNNO. (nods, "yes") Alright, fine! I'm not the real "substitute teacher". I'm just a guy named Stuart. But let me tell you something. If I were the **real** substitute teacher, I'd be the greatest substitute teacher in ALL THE LAND! And people would say, Oh Mr. Stuart, you're the greatest substitute teacher… EVER! You all sicken me! Now, there's only one thing left to do. It's to get on my pepperoni pizza, and fly off… Come on, Bobo! (runs and jumps out the window)


	5. Random Punching

_Okay, so I kinda added this one of my own. It's gonna happen a lot. Oh and review plz!_

**Random Punching**

(a singer from Britain (Chuckie Finster) comes to the stage)

Announcer: And now, a singer from Britain will blah, "The Four Seasons".

Chuckie: (beautifully) BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAAAAH BLABLAH. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAAAAH BLABLAH. BLAH BLAH BLA-(gets punched in the face and knocked out by Danny and SpongeBob)

Danny: SCORE!

SpongeBob: Mission accomplished! (gives each other high fives)

(random music plays. Danny, and SpongeBob start dancing. Suddenly, the whole cast comes up and starts partying except the poor singer from Britain)

_So, how do you like it? If I get good reviews, I'll do it again later. I forgot to tell you next skit is Blockblister from the Amanda Show. Remember to give ideas for other skits!_


	6. Blockblister

**Blockblister**

(a boy (Timmy Turner) walks into the store and goes to the front counter)

Blini (Sandy Cheeks): (in a weird accent) Hello! Welcome to our video store! How am I to be helping yu?

Boy: You can **help me** when you tell me what the heck this is? I asked for The Rugrats Movie!

Biscotti (Aang): (in a weird accent) Nonono. You no ask for Rugrats Movie. You ask for PUGrats Movie!

Boy: Pugrats?

Gnocchi (Tommy Pickles): (weird accent) It's bettah!

Blini and Biscotti: MUCH Bettah!

Boy: Just play it.

Gnocchi: Yege! (turns on T.V.)

_On T.V. …_

**(a house background is seen)**

**Tommy (Biscotti): (boringly) Oh no. My little sister has not made it to the party. Maybe she got losted.**

**Chuckie (Blini): (boringly) We will go look for her. Come on Tommy. We are the Pugrats, and we will go to the hopsicle to find your baby sister. (both look at each other then boringly pretend to drive) Vroom. Vroom.**

**Tommy: I am Peptar. Here me growl. (both immediately stop driving and Gnocchi changes the background) Oh no. We are losted too. Boohoo.**

**Chuckie: Boohoo.**

_T.V. Off…_

Boy: That was NOT Rugrats! That was just you two forgetting your lines! You don't even know how the plot goes!

Biscotti: It's true!

Blini: Thank you! How will you be paying me?

Boy: I ain't gonna pay.

All except boy: Oooooooooooh…

(boy angrily walks out the door)

Biscotti: paPA, the boy. He did not pay us.

Gnocchi: Ah, but maybe he will come back later!

Blini and Biscotti: YEGE! (weird foreign music plays and everybody starts stupidly dancing)

_**Next Skit**__**: **__Bridget's Slumber Party_


	7. Bridgett's Slumber Party

**Bridgett's Slumber Party**

(Bridgett (Kimi Finster) and Claudia, (Toph) a scary Goth girl is seen sitting on a bed while Gail (Katara) sat on the floor)

Bridgett: Hi, I'm Bridgett. And this is my-

Random Girls: SLUMBER PARTY!

Gail: Hihi!

Claudia: My finger's infected. (holds finger to face)

Bridgett: Now, at all my slumber parties we talk about guys! GuysguysguysGUYS! So I made an invention that will help girls that just got dumped from a hottie! (walks over to the closet to reveal a life size mannequin of a guy) Now, this helps if you been dumped emotionally, painfully on the inside, and-

Claudia: Disease? (creepily smiles)

Gail: Okay, that's kinda disturbing. (slides away from Claudia)

Bridgett: Actually I was gonna say over a long distance phone call. But also he's fun to kiss! (starts smooching at the mannequin's fake lips. Suddenly, Amber (Angelica Pickles) and the girls, Sarah, (Sandy Cheeks) and Suzy (Cindy Vortex) walk in the door with popular outfits.

Amber: Well, well, well. Looks like Bridgett and her lame friends are having a playdate! Mind if we crash? (knocks of a vase that hits the ground and crashes) Cuz if you don't, you don't want your precious secret to be out, don't ya? (holds up a picture of Bridgett in her pajamas, kissing the mannequin)

Bridgett: *gasp* You can't do that!

Suzy: Yes we can!

Amber: Cuz we're hot…

Sarah: …and you're not! (all kisses their fingers and make peace signs)

Claudia: (gets up and walks over to Sarah) My fingers infected. (waves finger in Sarah's face. Sarah backs away)

Bridgett: Okay, back to the slumber party! Let's talk more about GUYS! Like today, Robert Pisactchi asked me if he could borrow a pencil!

Bridgett and Gail: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sarah: Uh, we don't wanna hear about your life. Get one.

Suzy: We wanna do something else!

Amber: Truth or dare!

Bridgett: Um, we were just in the middle of talking about guys!

Amber: No. You're in the middle of shouting to the girl that will spill your big secret tomorrow! Now, Claudia, you go first.

Suzy: Why does she get to go first?

Amber: Cuz I don't wanna see her face when she **DOESN'T** go first.

Claudia: Smart girl.

Suzy: Okay Claudia, truth or dare?

Claudia: Blood.

Sarah: Uh, that wasn't one of the choices.

Claudia: Okaydare.

Amber: Claudia, I dare you to find the "Fairly Odd Parents" on D- (CRASH!) (all turn to see the window broken. Claudia comes back in with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda)

Timmy: Hey, how'd I get in a room full of girls? Hey, I'm in a room full of girls! (smiles and scoots over to Bridgett)

Amber: I meant on DVD at the 24-hour video store! Not the real deal!

Gail: How did you get them so fast?

Claudia: Don't question my powers. (thunder is heard)(suddenly, Elliot (Phil Deville) runs in)

Elliot: Mom! Bridgett has The Fairly Odd Parents in her room!

Wanda: I've never heard of someone so excited to see us!

Elliot: Can I have an autograph?

Cosmo: Sure buddy! (writes, "Elliot" on his arm)

Elliot: Mom! Mom! Cosmo gave me an autograph! (runs downstairs)

Claudia: Alright, time for you to go. (grabs Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda and throws them out the window)

Timmy: AAAAHH! I wish I could fly! (POOF)(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda fly away)

Amber: Now, Bridgett. You have to slap your butt while singing, "Twinkle twinkle, little star" WHILE Sarah video tapes you. (Sarah holds up a video camera)

Bridgett and Gail: WHAT?

Amber: (holds up photo) Secret!

Claudia: I'll handle this. (grabs Sarah and Suzy and drags them to the closet)

Sarah and Suzy: No wait! What are you- let go! No! (Claudia closes the door)

…!

Claudia: Open the door. (Amber opens the door to reveal Claudia, Sarah and Suzy in the excact same clothes Claudia has)

Bridgett: (smiles) Claudia!

Gail: (smiles) What did you do?

Suzy: Don't question our powers. (thunder)

Sarah: My fingers infected. (holds finger in Amber's face)

Amber: …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGHHH! (runs and jumps out the window, forgetting the picture)

Bridgett: Well looks like "Amber and the Girls", is now "Claudia and the Girls"! I'm Bridgett!

Gail: I'm Gail!

Claudia: I make grown-ups cry for their mommies. (creepily smiles)

Bridgett: And this was my-

Random Girls: SLUMBER PARTY!

_**Next: **_**Bloopers**


	8. Some news special guest star

**Some news**

(An anchor _(Danny Fenton) _and a co-anchor _(Trixie Tang) _are seen sitting at a big desk in front of a blue screen)

Danny: Hello and welcome to, Some news!

Trixie: Yess, where we report you on, some news.

Danny: (raises a piece of paper and reads) Now, our first topic is somebody ate my corndog. (Trixie looks at him strangely)

Trixie: What?

Danny: No, it really says somebody ate my corndog. (turns paper to show the words, "somebody ate my corndog")

Patrick: (runs up and snatches paper) That's mine! (turns to screen) Listen everybody! Somebody ate my corndog! We need someone to find it! We need, we need, A DETECTIVE! (suddenly, Detective Dan _(SpongeBob)_ runs in and knocks Patrick down)

Detective Dan: Did someone call for a detective?

Trixie: No, we didn-

Detective Dan: Shush it, potato head!

Trixie: Is my head shaped like a potato? (freaks out and holds her head)

Detective Dan: I'm Detective Dan!

Trixie: Hold on. Let me check if we care. (pauses) Oh yeah. We don't!

Danny: Can we call ya Dan?

Detective Dan: Sure.

Danny: Well um, Dan? GET OUT.

Detective Dan: Nope, nope, nope. Somebody ate that corndog's man and I'm gonna find out who!

Trixie: What? Dude, nobody cares about corndogs! This is news! See the camera?

Detective Dan: (walks up to the camera) Aha! This camera was here the whole time! So maybe **he** stole the corndog! Well I know how to deal with bad cameras! (holds up a hammer and gets in a ready stance)

Danny and Trixe: Wait-no! No! Stop it! (Detective Dan starts breaking camera) Augh!-Stop!

_~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*_

Katara: Well it looks like Danny and Trixie are in a little situation, so I'll just move on with the weather. Tonight it's gonna be chilly, so put on your coa- (Detective Dan runs in)

Detective Dan: Aha! Another camera! (holds up a hammer) It's always hard being a detective. (starts breaking camera)

Katara: Wait! No!

_~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*#^~*_

Sokka: (nervously) We-well I guess I'll just continue with the sports. No-not being interrupted by anything hopefully! Today, Johnny Appleseed hit a homerun for the Chicago Lakers. And-

Detective Dan: JOHNNY APPLESEED! (runs on set) Where's Johnny Appleseed? _He_ probably stole the corn dog! Hey! Are YOU Johnny Appleseed? (points to Sokka)

Sokka: No! No! I'm not!

Detective Dan: That's exactly what Johnny Appleseed would say! Good thing I still have this hammer. (holds up hammer and starts beating up Sokka)

Sokka: Ow! Hey! That hurts! Yow! AAUUGGHH!

Announcer: Come back next time when we have some more, NEWS!


	9. Angelica Pickles with Vital Information

**Vital Information**

Announcer: And now, Angelica Pickles with Vital Information for your everyday life! (Angelica is seen sitting at a desk)

Angelica: A new baby equals a trip to the doctor. A new Ultra Lord comic book equals a trip to the nerd factory.

Sheen: (in audience) Hey!

Angelica: Freak! (throws an apple at him) If you go out to a restaurant, and see your teacher on a date, don't go up to him and say, "Hey teach, I see you got set up on a blind date!" (turns to different camera)

Angelica: If your arm itches, you might have a chance of a rash. If your butt itches, you might have a chance of having a new job as a monkey.

**_NEXT SKIT: GOOD BURGER_**


	10. Good Burger

**Good Burger**

(a cashier, Ed (Chester McBadbat) is seen at a desk knocking a desk singing, "I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, and we're all dudes, ha!" suddenly, a girl (Kimi Finster) comes in)

Ed: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?

Kimi: Yes, I would like one Good Burger.

Ed: Oh, ok. ONE CHILLI BURGER!

Kimi: Um, no I didn't ask for a chilli burger. I asked for a plain Good Burger, OK.

Ed: ONE GOOD BURGER!

Kimi: Thank you.

Ed: EXTRA CHILLI!

Kimi: What?

Ed: So you want your burger with spicy chilli or plain chilli?

Kimi: None! I don't want it!

Ed: So plain?

Kimi: NO! Listen. I want a plain, regular, Good Burger. Understand?

Ed: Oh, OK. That'll be 10 bucks.

Kimi: Sheesh. 10 bucks? What happened to 8 bucks?

Ed: Oh, well it's an extra 2 bucks when you add chilli to i-

Kimi: I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY CHILLI! Know what? It's obvious I can't get to you, so yeah, I'll have the chilli burger.

Ed: Oh, ok. ONE PLAIN GOOD BURGER!

Kimi: Now you get it right!

Ed: Huh? Did you say you wanted some more chilli? OK!

Kimi: (looks up to the sky) Why? (turns back around to see Ed holding a chilli hose towards her) What are you doing? (Ed starts spraying Kimi with chilli) Wait! No! Augh! Stop! Please! (Ed stops) I'm revolting!

Ed: I'm Ed!

Kimi: I'm outta here! (Kimi walks out the door)

Ed: Wait! Revolting! Why'd you change your name? Oh well. (Fizz (Sokka) walks up to Ed in his Good Burger uniform)

Fizz: Hey Ed, Mike is out sick today, so he can't wash the tables. Could you do it for him? Thanks. (walks away)

Ed: Oh. (walks over to where A.J. and Cindy are eating. He grabs all the food and scrapes it into the garbage.

Cindy: Hey!

A.J.: We weren't finished!

Ed: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that your fish died, but I really gotta clean the tables.

A.J.: Fish died? What?

Cindy: Look, if you gotta clean the tables, clean that one. (points to a dirty empty table)

Ed: Oh, Alright! (walks over to the table. he grabs a bucket of water, and dumps it on the table. Cindy and A.J. shoot weird looks at Ed, then continue eating. Suddenly, a boy (Aang) walks in and goes towards the cash register)

Aang: Hello?

Ed: Woah. I'm hearing things in my head!

Aang: No, that's really me. Is there a cashier?

Ed: I'm the cashier.

Aang: Oh. (long pause) Well?

Ed: What?

Aang: Aren't you gonna take my order?

Ed: Oh. (goes to the cash register) Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?

Aang: (mouths the words, "alrighty then") I'll just have a good soda.

Ed: Alright. (puts a soda cup under the soda machine and pushes the button. Soda comes out. Suddenly, Cindy and A.J. leave and Ed notices) One sec, dude. (goes to the empty table and grabs a bucket of water)

Aang: Uh, mister, I think the cup is over filling!

Ed: One sec! (throws bucket of water on table)

Aang: It's going on the floor!

Ed: (wiping off the table) Almost done! (soda is everywhere on the floor of the restaurant)

Aang: Woah! (slips and falls into the soda) Aaauuggh! (soda carries Aang out the door)

Ed: (finishes cleaning the table and turns around) Hey, where'd he go? Oh well. . . I'm a dude! He's a dude! She's a dude! Cuz we're all dudes! Ha! I'm a dude. . .


	11. Checkout Girl

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had to deal with my other story. Thanks to all of my reviewers for the great ideas! This skit I made up popped into my head when I watched Stuart the Checkout Guy. I'd figure I'd make a checkout person in a Walcart store. Like Ed and Stuart mixed together. Except less stupid and less crazy. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**The Counter Girl**

(a checkout girl (Katara) is seen at a counter texting. Suddenly, a boy (Tommy) holding a white case walks up)

Tommy: Hello? (Katara keeps texting) HELLO? (Katara keeps texting) EXCUSE ME!

Katara: AUGH! Oh. Mister, you don't need to yell to get my attention.

Tommy: But I! You just-

Katara: (grabs microphone) Price check on the idiot who should stop talking!

Tommy: (takes in a deep breath) I just want to buy this case. Can you check me out?

Katara: Ew! I don't wanna go out with you! Gross! Security! (two security guys, (Patrick and Phil)

Phil: Is there a problem, mis?

Katara: Yes! He's trying to hit on me! And worse, he's not even my type!

Patrick: Ooh, you're in big trouble, sir.

Tommy: I wasn't hitting on her! I just wanted her to check me out!

Katara: See? There he goes again! Just take him away! (Patrick and Phil pick up Tommy)

Tommy: Hey! Let go! Please! No, no... (Patrick and Phil throw him) AAAAAUUUGGGGGGHHHH! (Patrick and Phil walk away)

Katara: It's so horrible! (starts to cry. Immediately stops) Hey, that's a nice case. (Aang walks up holding a hand held videogame)

Aang: Hi, I'd like to buy this videogame.

Katara: (gasps) Is that the new Pintendo Eye handheld?

Aang: Yeah! It just started selling in this store! I'm gonna be the first one to try it out!

Katara: Well... actually, sometimes the inventory people accidentally put the prototypes on display... so I'll have to check and make sure it's real. (smiles)

Aang: I'll take my chances. (walks away and is suddenly stopped by Patrick and Phil)

Katara: You wanna think about that again? (Aang backs up towards the counter scared)

Aang: Alright, fine! (gives Katara handheld) Just see if it can turn on.

Katara: Mm. (pauses)

Aang: Does it turn on?

Katara: Shh. I'm playing Dario Bros.

Aang: WHAT!

Katara: I'll get you, Monkey Kong! Ha! Check it out! I just saved Princess Pearl!

Aang: Fantastic. It works. Now can I pay for i-

Katara: Hey did you know this thing had a camera?

Aang: NO. THANKS FOR THE TIP!

Katara: This is so cool! (makes a face towards the handheld camera) Ha! That's a keeper!

Aang: you do know this is mine, not your-

Katara: Mm.

Aang: What does that mean!

Katara: It means I'm gonna take another picture! (makes a different face) Haha!

Aang: And the photo app works! Now can I please-

Katara: You know, i should really check out the internet too.

Aang: (through gritted teeth) Sure.

Katara: hey! They have "My Face"!

Aang: (sighs) Of course they do.

Katara: (texting) Hay Lila, hows it goin?...Ha ha! OMG U r sooo funny! Hey kid, look at this! She said-

Aang: I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HECK SHE SAID! (takes back handheld) Congratulations! You are the first person to tryout Pintendo Eye! (takes out money and smashes it on the counter) HAPPY? (angrily stomps away)

Katara: Pretty much. (reads a magazine)


	12. New Cast Member

_Hey guys! I'm sorry if this part's a little too short. I just didn't feel like I needed to stretch it. This new cast member thing is only gonna happen about two or three more times. Forget what I said in the, "Cast" chapter about not adding anymore characters. You can give me ideas on who you want to see on All That: Nicktoons Style in the future._

* * *

**New Cast Member**

(Aang and Sokka are seen reading junk mail)

Sokka and Aang: (says while flipping papers) Junk. Junk. Junk. Important message from the mayor. Junk. Junk. Alien Invasion. Junk.

Sokka: ju- Hey!

Aang: What?

Sokka: We're getting a new cast member!

Aang: Are you serious?

Sokka: Yea! (Mindy and Lil walk in)

Mindy: Whazup!

Lil: Anything new?

Aang: Yeah! We're getting a new cast member!

Mindy: (gives an awkward stare) That's the big news?

Aang: Well, yeah.

Lil: Isn't there like, an message from the mayor or an alien invasion notice or something?

Sokka and Aang: (nervously look at eachother) No?

Mindy: Well, I guess that's OK. Who's the newbe?

Sokka: I haven't opened up the letter ye-

Mindy: OPEN IT, MAN!

Sokka: (starts ripping the envelope open) "Wottoquaddi Haissaq".

Mindy: Wotto-what? Haissa- where?

Sokka: Hey, it's _her_ stupid name!

Lil: Is that even a real person?

Sokka: I dunno. (? walks inside, but nobody notices) I mean, is it a stage name or something?

Aang: If so, then it's a horrible one.

?: Hello?

Everybody: Waugh!

Lil: Wait. Are you the new cast member?

?: Yes! I would like for you to know that I am honored to be on All That! And I hope to get my acting patch, too!

Sokka: Well, Wottoquaddi Haissaq, ever think about changing your name? (gives ? letter)

?:...you're holding this upside down. (everyone stares at Sokka. Mindy takes letter)

Mindy:...*sigh* Sokka, her name's Bessie Higgenbottom.

Sokka: Oh.

Aang: Well Bessie, ready to start the show?

Bessie: You bet! (everyone walks out the door to start the show. Suddenly, a big spaceship lands right in the greenroom. A bunch of aliens walk out)

Glork (alien leader): Listen up, Aliens! Since we have sent a notice to these earthlings, they know that we will attack! Ooweep!

Rest of aliens: Ooweep! Ooweep! Ooweep! Ooweep...


	13. Know Your Stars: Bessie

__

__

Hey, here's a bright idea! Let's make Bessie feel welcome to All That! By making her be tortured by the Know Your Stars Announcer! Mwahahahaha!(cough cough) Ahem...

* * *

**Know Your Stars: Bessie Higgenbottom**

Announcer: Know Your Stars (7 times)

Bessie: I'm so excited! My first sketch! Well, I guess it's not really a sketch since I just sit in a lonely room while a guy says _hopefully_ positive stuff about me! You know, I don't even know why they say this is a sketch.

Announcer: Are you gonna let me speak, now?

Bessie: Ohyeah ohyeah.

Announcer: Bessie Higgenbottom...

Bessie: Here it comes!

Announcer: Please be quiet!

Bessie: Sorry.

Announcer: Bessie Higgenbottom... likes to chew on her badges.

Bessie: Wait, did you just say I like to chew on my badges? Well I don't. All of my Honeybee badges are 100% unchewed. Hehe. Is there a typo in the script or something?

Announcer: ...No.

Bessie: Oh.

Announcer: Bessie Higgenbottom... loves stomping in mud while butt-dancing to a mexican song.

Bessie: ...I...I dunno what to say to that.

Announcer: Bessie Higgenbottom... is an alien from the Planet Goob and plans to take over our human race and use us as worker monkeys.

Bessie: Alright, now I KNOW this is messed up! Now I get why they call this a stinkin skit! You know, you're making me look bad for my first day! Look at my stash! No "chewed badges"! And who stomps in mud while...I can even say it! Hey! where are you going! I'm not through with you, mister! I am NOT an alien! Get back here!...Hello?...


	14. Ask Ashley

**Ask Ashley**

(Ashley (Cindy Vortex) is seen sitting on her bed in her room giving a smile towards the camera)

Weird Announcer: HIiIiiiIi everyONE! It's time for AaAAask Ashley!

Ashley: Thaaat's me! Hi, I'm Ashley and I'm back to answer more of your letters. Our first letter comes from... Martie Simmons of Eureka, Kansas. Martie writes,

* * *

"_Dear Ashley," _Thaaat's me! (points to herself) "_Dear Ashley, I think something's wrong with my doggie. He licks himself and always says, "meow". He also hates baths. Oh Ashley, what's wrong with my doggie?"_

* * *

Ashley: Hmm... Gee Martie, I think I know what's wong with your doggie...IT'S A STINKIN CAT! Not a dog you idiot! And if you can't tell the difference between a dog and a cat, don't keep writing to an american TV show cause you probably end up writing STINKIN SPANISH! MAN! (smiles) Our next letter comes from... Julia Roberts from Billings, Montana. Julia writes,

* * *

_"Dear Ashley," _Thaaat's me! _"Dear Ashley, I've kept my eyes open for a long time, now. They're starting to hurt and water. I think I might pass out. Oh Ashley, what can I do to __make my eyes stop hurting?"_

* * *

Ashley: Hm Julia, I'm not positive this might work, but why don't you...CLOSE YOUR STINKIN EYES! Blink, dude! And if you don't know how to do that, then drive on over to Eureka, Kansas, and watch Martie Simmons wonder WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS STINKIN DOG! Cause I'm sure YOU can tell that it's not a dog! (takes a deep breath and smiles) Our final letter comes fro- (Lump (Sokka) walks in as the crowd cheers. A/N: Lump is from "The Maroons Sketch" You know, the one that says-)

Lump: JUPITER!

Ashley: Excuse me?

Lump: Jupiter!

Ashley: Um, who are-

Lump: (notices the bed) JUPITER! (starts jumping on the bed as Ashley gets off)

Ashley: HEY! Get off of my stinkin bed!

Lump: JUPITER!

Ashley: Is that all you can say!

Lump: Jupiter! (jumps off the bed and lands on the camera, breaking it)

* * *

_**Hm. So I guess that's the end of the sketch.**_


	15. Dateisms with SpongeBob

**Date-isms**

Announcer: And now, SpongeBob Squarepants with Date-isms! (Danny and Trixie are seen admiring each other at a table while SpongeBob holds a book and sits away from them)

SpongeBob: (opening the book) For the boy... What he says,

Danny: (to Trixie) You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

SpongeBob: Translation-

Danny: Ugh, that peach fuzz on your lip makes you look like a guy with a moustache.

SpongeBob: For the girl... What she says,

Trixie: (to Danny) I wouldn't wanna spend my day with anyone else but you!

SpongeBob: Translation-

Trixie: PUL-ESE, My grandpa's more entertaining! Talk, weirdo!

SpongeBob: For the boy... What he says,

Danny:...I love you!

SpongeBob: Translastion-

Danny: I blew off a skateboard competition for this!

Trixie: That's it! (Danny and Trixie start fighting)

SpongeBob: Wow. Harsh.

Danny: (to SpongeBob) You're in this fight, too buster! (grabs SpongeBob and they all start fighting)

Announcer: Well, looks like we're out of time! Join us next time when SpongeBob does more Date-isms!


	16. A Really Messed Up Sketch

**A really messed up sketch**

(A girl (Toph) is seen working a cash register in a lemonade store)

Toph: (to a man holding a cup of lemonade leaving) Thanks! Come again! (the governor (Phil) and two guards walk up. Toph notices) Whoa! Are you people from the government? Hey, you want some lemonade?

Governor: That wont be necessary, m'am. I see you have been doing a lemonade buisness for a while.

Toph: Yea! Pretty big, aint it?

Governor: M'am, have you got permission to use this area?

Toph: Uh, yeah. My mom.

Governor: M'am, your mom doesn't own this area. You didn't go to the Alderman about this, you didn't go to the mayor about this, and most importantly, you didn't come to me.

Toph: Isn't the president most important?

Governor: . . . That's it! Cuff her! (the two gaurds put handcuffs on Toph)

Toph: Hey! What are ya doin! (gaurds take Toph away) AUGH! Help! RrGrgrgrHh! Please! All I did was make a lemonade store! Rgh! YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!

* * *

_In the jury..._

Announcer: (as Toph and the governor walk in) This is Judge Trudy's office. A case of a twelve year-old girl and the governor. Somethin about lemonade . . . boy, this is making me hungry!

Judge Trudy (Cindy Vortex): Ordah! Ordah! (smashes mallet. takes a glance at Toph) Where's ya lawyer, mis?

Toph: Well...um- (Detective Dan (SpongeBob) bursts through the door)

Detective Dan: Did someone call for a lawyer!

Random kid in the jury: But, you're a detective.

Detective Dan: Cor-RECT! But see? (points to a badge on his chest)

Toph: (goes up to his badge and reads it) "uambuL sawbf"?

Detective Dan: (looks down) Whoops. (turns badge upside-down)

Toph: (reading) "James Trawyer"-

Detective Dan: "The Worlds Best Lawyer"! (takes badge off) See? Now I'm Detective Dan! (puts badge on) And I am James Trawyer again, baby! (off) Detective Dan. (on) James Trawyer. (off) Dan. (on) James (off) Dan. (on) James. (off) Dan-

Toph: Okay okay! We get it! Badge on, you're James Trawyer! Badge off, you're Detective Dan! Can we move on?

Detective- uh -James Trawyer: Gladly. (sits down next to Toph)

Judge Trudy: Miss Toph, whut's yer side of the story?

Toph: Well, I-

James Trawyer: LIAR! Take her away! (points to Toph)

Toph: What! Dude, your on my side! And besides, I didn't even say anything!

James Trawyer: . . . Oh yeah. Continue.

Toph: O-kay then. Well, I built this really big lemonade store, and these goons think I'm using public property.

James Trawyer: LIAR! Take her away! (points to Toph)

Toph:...Still on my side, James.

Judge Trudy: Mister Governor, what's yer side of the story?

Governor: Well, I-

(Buzz (Timmy Turner) and Kaffy (Bessie Higgenbottom) burst through the door as rapid music plays)

Buzz and Kaffy: SUGAR AND COFFEE!

Toph: Uh, who are they? (Buzz and Kaffy run up to her)

Buzz: I'mBuzz!

Kaffy: AndI'mKaffy!

Buzz: Buzz!

Kaffy: Kaffy!

Buzz: Buzz!

Kaffy: Kaffy!

Buzz: Buzz!

_(Author's note: See, these two can get REALLY annoying)_

Buzz and Kaffy: (excitingly) Aaaauuugggh!

Judge Trudy: um, Buzz and Kaffy?

Kaffy: Yeah?

Buzz: Yeah!

Kaffy: Yeah?

Buzz: Yeah!

Kaffy: Yeah?

Judge Trudy: Why are you here?

Buzz: Cause now we deliver-

Buzz and Kaffy: SUGAR AND COFFEE!

Judge Trudy: To who?

Kaffy: EVERYBODY!

Buzz and Kaffy: LOWER THOSE ORBS! (two big orbs form above the whole room)

Governor: How did you get those installed?

Buzz and Kaffy: NOW!

Governor: No, wait! I'm allergic to sugar!

(the orbs open and sugar and coffee on everyone)

Governor: Augh! my face is bubbling up! Drgh! Drgh! Augh! (explodes)

James Trawyer: Aw! No fair! We didn't even get to see the punishment!

Judge Trudy: Well, exploding's a good as a punishment as I've ever seen. Case closed! Bri-

Buzz and Kaffy: BRING IN THE DANCIN LABSTAS! (the dancin labstas come in as everyone starts dancing)

**Toph: Toph**

**Governor: Phil Deville**

**Judge Trudy: Cindy Vortex**

**Detective Dan / James Trawyer: SpongeBob Squarepants**

**Buzz: Timmy Turner**

**Kaffy: Bessie Higgenbottom**

**People in the Jury: I dunno**


	17. Musical Guest Calvin and Hobbes

**Musical Guest C & H**

(The stutterin farmer (Sokka) is seen with his guitar)

Stutterin Farmer: Hey, y'all! Yer ready to he-. Re-ready to hea-. Re-r-he. Ready t' hear su-. T'-t' hear som-heer some gre-. Sum-some great mu-. Gre-great mus-

Director: (angrily) GREAT MUSIC!

Stutterin Farmer: I was gettin to that! Put yer hands togeth-tu-tu-together fer-f-

Director: (angrily) JUST SAY THE PEOPLE!

Stutterin Farmer: (happily) CALVIN AND HOBBES!

* * *

(Calvin and Hobbes are seen on the All That Nicktoons Stage)

**Magical World**

**Calvin and Hobbes:**

**In a world where it's magical!**

**It's a Magical World!**

**It's a place where it's tragical!**

**In our Magical World!**

**Calvin:**

**C'mon. Let's take our box we can go into another dimension!**

**We can go into places that don't have any direction!**

**Hobbes:**

**Cause we take our own chances! Do our own dances!**

**Reabilitation, USE IMAGINATION!**

**Calvin and Hobbes:**

**In a world where it's magical!**

**It's a place where it's tragical!**

**You don't know what we see! It's just you and it's me!**

**In our maaaaaagical wooooooorld!**

**In a world where it's magical!**

**It's a Magical World!**

**It's a place where it's tragical!**

**In our Magical World!**

**Robot:**

**5,4,3,2,1!**

(crowd cheers)

* * *

_Hope you liked my song! Yup! That's right! I wrote this whole song beginning to end!_

_So I guess that's Aaaaall That!_

Random Announcer: NICKTOONS STYLE!

_Dude, where'd you come from?_

_But don't worry! There'll be more to come from All That!_

Random Announcer: NICKTOONS STYLE!

_Seriously, get outta my room!_


End file.
